Super Smash Racing
by Game2002
Summary: Master Hand had put on a racing contest. It will surely be a wacky race with tons of mishaps! Megaman crossover near the end.
1. Who will race?

Author's note: My sixth funny fanfic.  
  
SUPER SMASH RACING  
  
Chapter 1: Master Hand's Race  
  
One boring day in the Smash Mansion...  
  
Marth: My queen cornered your king, check.  
  
Roy: I'll move my rook and take out your queen.  
  
Marth: My rook will eat your rook and make you check again.  
  
Roy: I'll just move my bishop to solve the problem.  
  
Marth: My second rook will kick your bishop out. You have only the king left, so you lose.  
  
Roy: I won't give up!  
  
Marth: I still have a rook, a knight, 4 pawns, and a king, but you only have 1 king, what can you do?  
  
Roy: I can do this!!! (Slices chessboard in half using sword)  
  
Peach: I'm bored.  
  
Kirby: I ate both lunch and dinner together.  
  
Ness: I've beaten all 50 of my Gamecube games.  
  
DK: No more bananas...  
  
Captain Falcon (CF): zzz...  
  
Bowser: I can't stand the boredom anymore!!!  
  
CF: zzz...  
  
Master Hand (MH): Everyone got a spare time?  
  
Mario: Yeah?  
  
MH: I decided to put on a vehicle race.  
  
CF: (Wakes up) Vehicle race?!  
  
MH: Yes, a vehicle race. 12 people can enter the race, unfortunately, 4 other people have signed in already, and so only 8 more can enter.  
  
CF: I'm the man at racing, so I must enter!  
  
MH: Anyone who won the race can be granted any single wish.  
  
Ganondorf: I want to enter!  
  
MH: You can use anything that goes.  
  
Samus: Can we use flying machines?  
  
MH: Make sure it doesn't fly higher than 2 feet above ground. There can also be more than one people in one vehicle, and that's counted as one racer, but you all must have the same wish.  
  
Game & Watch (G&W): Who shall enter?  
  
MH: Let's cast lots and see.  
  
Soon, 8 racers are chosen:  
  
Mario and Luigi, Fox and Falco, Kirby, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Game & Watch, Samus, and Bowser  
  
DK: Dang...  
  
Ness: I was hoping to join.  
  
MH: Here is the racing style. Your goal is not to get which place, but to earn points. Here are the ways of earning points:  
  
1st place: 20 pts.  
  
2nd place: 10 pts.  
  
3rd place: 5 pts.  
  
Attacking others: 5 pts.  
  
Avoiding attacks: 5 pts.  
  
Performed amazing driving techniques: 3 pts.  
  
MH: You also lose points if these happen:  
  
Getting hit: -2 pts.  
  
Missing your attack: -1 pts.  
  
Going off track: -10 pts.  
  
Killing other racers: -30 pts.  
  
Ganondorf: We wouldn't be so mean to kill someone.  
  
MH: Anyway, there are 4 tracks total. You will race in one track each day. The first track begins 3 days from now, so get your own vehicles ready.  
  
And so, the chosen Smashers started making their own vehicles. Are you excited about the race? Have patience and wait for the race to begin! 


	2. Countryside Race

Author's note: Stu and Pid came from my fifth fanfic "Return of Giygas".  
  
Chapter 2: Countryside Race  
  
The day of the race came...  
  
MH: Welcome to the Smash Grand Prix! Let us introduce you to the racers! First, we have Mario and Luigi driving in there Mario Kart!  
  
Mario and Luigi are driving an ordinary go-kart with two seats.  
  
Mario: When we win-a, we want-a to have lots-a cash!  
  
MH: Next is Captain Falcon in his famous blue car, the Blue Falcon!  
  
CF: I am the best racer! I just want to enter the race to show off my skills! I also wish to have a better car when I win.  
  
MH: Next is Samus in her starship!  
  
Samus: I promise my starship won't fly higher than 2 feet above ground. When I win, I want to have a better armor.  
  
MH: Next are Fox and Falco in their Flying Land Master Tank!  
  
Fox: This tank can fly.  
  
Falco: We want to have a bigger family jet when we win.  
  
MH: We have the pink puffball Furby riding on his flying warp star!  
  
Kirby: It's Kirby! When I win, I want to get a free ticket to eat at the world's swankiest restaurant, Food Heaven!  
  
MH: We have Ganondorf on his Motor Horse!  
  
Ganondorf is riding a motorcycle in the form of a horse.  
  
Ganondorf: My wish is to get psychic powers that are stronger than Mewtwo and Ness.  
  
MH: Bowser is racing in his Koopa Car.  
  
Bowser is driving a car in the form of a turtle.  
  
Bowser: My prize is to become stronger, so strong that I can break a tree just by giving it a nudge.  
  
MH: We have Game & Watch on his LCD car!  
  
G&W is riding a flat black car.  
  
G&W: I can't think of a prize yet, but I'm here to test my new car.  
  
MH: Coming up next is Wario in his fancy purple car!  
  
Wario: Treasure! Jewel! That's the prize I want!  
  
MH: Stu and Pid is driving in their Food Tank!  
  
Stu: This Food Tank will fire anything edible.  
  
Pid: Our prize is to get rich.  
  
MH: We have Pokey in his Motor Tricycle!  
  
Pokey: This is my finest invention, the Motor Tricycle! My prize is to become stronger than Ness!  
  
MH: Our last racer is no other than Barney the dinosaur!!!!  
  
Smashers: AHHH!!!!!  
  
Barney is driving a car made of Lego blocks.  
  
Barney: Hello! I want to make things funny, so I joined! My prize is to have lots of toys to play with!  
  
MH: Let's get the race begin! GO!!!!!  
  
All the racers zoomed off. The audiences watch a giant screen to keep track of the racers.  
  
MH: It seems that Falcon is ahead of everyone.  
  
CF: I'm gonna win!  
  
Stu: Fire the carrots!  
  
Pid: Carrot missile, fire!!!  
  
CF: Ouch! Who threw carrots at me?  
  
MH: Stu and Pid attacked Falcon, so they get 5 points.  
  
Luigi: Mario, we'll never catch up with the others.  
  
Mario: Use da super mushroom oil to get a boost-a!  
  
Luigi: Got the oil pumped in. Whoa!  
  
Mario Brothers' car zoomed really fast.  
  
CF: What the?!  
  
MH: Mario and Luigi amazingly went past Falcon! They're heading for an obstacle, which is crossing the great lake!  
  
Luigi: How do we cross the lake?  
  
Mario: We have-a inflatable tires.  
  
CF: I'm fast enough to drive above water! (Zooms across water)  
  
MH: Falcon performed an amazing skill of driving on water! He gets 3 points!  
  
Samus and Kirby flew across the lake safely. Mario Brothers used their inflatable tires to float across. Fox and Falco's tank can fly across the lake. Little did Samus know, G&W was on top of her starship.  
  
Ganondorf: How do I get across that lake? I can use the rocks and jump over it.  
  
Bowser: My Koopa Car can swim! (Swims across)  
  
Stu: Release the fishes.  
  
Pid: Carry us over!  
  
Stu and Pid's tank sent out fishes with rope tied to the tank and carried them across the lake.  
  
Wario: Simple, I can drive my car into the lake. (Drives into lake)  
  
Pokey: Now what?  
  
Barney: I love swimming! (Drives into lake)  
  
Pokey: How do I get across?  
  
On the other side...  
  
CF: I'm in lead now!  
  
Samus: Not so fast! (Fires a beam)  
  
CF: Haha! Missed!  
  
Wario: My car is filled with water and fish!  
  
Barney: (Singing) I'm driving, you're driving. Everyone here likes to drive. With a knick knack paddy whack give the car some gas, this racer came driving home!  
  
Stu: Shut that dinosaur!  
  
Pid: I'll throw watermelons into his mouth!  
  
Barney (watermelon in mouth): Aw Aw!  
  
MH: There's entering the long grasses!  
  
Bowser: These long grasses are nothing to me!  
  
Kirby: Yuck! These corns don't taste good!  
  
Mario: Mamamia! I gotta barley up-a my nose!  
  
Ganondorf: Just what I need, my Motor Horse runs on the power of wheat.  
  
Stu: Pack some barley and corns; they'll come in use later.  
  
Fox: Spread out the wings, we'll cut through these grasses.  
  
Fox's tank spread out the wings and sliced through the grasses, leaving behind a wide clear path.  
  
G&W: Ouch! These tall grasses are poking me!  
  
Pokey: Thanks to that fox! I can get through the grasses easily.  
  
MH: Everyone is out of the tall grasses and is heading for the goal!  
  
CF: I'm gonna make it!  
  
Samus: Oh no you don't!  
  
Kirby: No you don't!  
  
Ganondorf: The power of the wheat powered up my Motor Horse, now I can move fast!  
  
MH: Ganondorf is catching up furiously! He's getting pass Kirby and Samus and is catching up with CF!  
  
CF: Get out of my way, black nose!  
  
MH: They're only a few meters away from the finish line!  
  
Ganondorf: I'm almost there!  
  
CF: I must win!  
  
All of a sudden, a pie came flying into Ganondorf's head, causing in to crash into Falcon's front view.  
  
Stu: Did the cherry pie work?  
  
CF: You're in my view!  
  
Ganondorf: I'm too scared to get off!  
  
MH: They got to finish line! Our camera will show who won!  
  
The picture came out. Ganondorf won because he was holding to the front part of CF's car.  
  
Ganondorf: Yes!  
  
CF: Darn!  
  
MH: The point of this race is point collecting. Let's see everyone's score.  
  
Ganondorf: 26 pts.  
  
Falcon: 21 pts.  
  
Samus: 19 pts.  
  
Kirby: 19 pts.  
  
Mario/Luigi: 15 pts.  
  
Wario: 15 pts.  
  
Bowser: 15 pts.  
  
Stu/Pid: 14 pts.  
  
Fox/Falco: 14 pts.  
  
G&W: 10 pts.  
  
Barney: 9 pts.  
  
Pokey: 5 pts.  
  
MH: That's all for today, tomorrow will be the second race.  
  
What do you think? Review and wait for the second race to begin! 


	3. Mountain Speedway

Author's note: I haven't got any reviews at all. Please review okay?  
  
Chapter 3: Mountain Speedway  
  
MH: This is the second part of the Smash Grand Prix. You are now racing on rocky terrains. Some obstacles are jumping across the 10-meter wide gulch, getting through the cave, and passing the volcanic zone. Get ready, for the race begins... NOW!!!!  
  
All the racers zoomed off.  
  
MH: Falcon is in first place again!  
  
CF: This time I win!  
  
Fox: Falco, pump in baking soda and vinegar!  
  
Falco: Got it!  
  
Fox/Falco's tank blasts off at the speed of sound due to the chemical reaction of baking soda and vinegar mixed together.  
  
MH: Amazing! Fox and Falco went off at the speed of sound and broke the sound barrier! They'll get points for doing such unbelievable thing!  
  
At the gulch...  
  
MH: Will the racers be able to jump across the gulch using the ramp I prepared?  
  
Fox: Simple, we can fly over easily.  
  
CF zoomed up the ramp and reached the other side safely.  
  
Bowser: I can do it!  
  
Bowser failed and fell into the river below.  
  
Stu: Prepare the bacon bridge.  
  
The 2 clowns got across using a long bridge made of bacon.  
  
Barney: A bacon bridge! I can now cross easily!  
  
Barney's weight made him fell through the bacon bridge.  
  
Barney: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
At the bottom...  
  
Bowser: Good thing my car isn't destroyed.  
  
Barney's Lego car fell down and shattered.  
  
MH: The others are heading for the cave.  
  
Luigi: That cave looks creepy.  
  
Mario: We can use our flashlight-a to shine our way-a in.  
  
In the cave...  
  
Ganondorf: This darkness is nothing to me.  
  
???: Can you escape my grasp?  
  
Ganondorf: Who's there?  
  
???: I am the spirit that lives in here.  
  
Ganondorf: So what? I'm in a hurry, so scram.  
  
All of a sudden, Ganondorf's motor horse slid to the ground.  
  
Ganondorf: Where that banana peel come from?!  
  
???: This has nothing to do with me, see ya!  
  
Pid: Ha! Our banana peel worked!  
  
Pokey: I'm scared of the dark.  
  
Wario: Scram! Fatty boy!  
  
Pokey: No! You're not getting pass me!  
  
Wario: You better not make me angry, or I'll run my car over your tricycle!  
  
Pokey: Take that! (Burps)  
  
Wario: Yuck! (Crashes into wall)  
  
Pokey: Be happy that I didn't use my fart.  
  
CF: Where is the exit? I crashed into walls 45 times already! My car light got crashed.  
  
???: You cannot escape this eternal darkness.  
  
CF: Who are you? Show yourself!  
  
???: No one can see me in the darkness.  
  
CF: Scram! (Crashes into wall) You distracted me!!!  
  
???: I'm the winner for sure! (Crashes into wall) Ouch...  
  
Barney came riding into the cave on a Lego motorcycle.  
  
Barney: (Singing) Oh give me a home, where the bicycle roams, where the cars and limousine park.  
  
The voice of Barney made the stalactites fall.  
  
Kirby: It's raining stalactites!  
  
Samus: Barney did it!!!!  
  
Barney: I didn't know I'm that powerful.  
  
Mario: We're gonna get-a stab-a by the stalactite!  
  
Luigi: AHH!!!!!  
  
The scream of Luigi made all the stalactites shatter.  
  
Mario: Thanks.  
  
Fox: The exit is there.  
  
Falco: We're lucky to have a map of this cave.  
  
???: I have been following you along.  
  
Fox: Who are you?  
  
CF: I'm heading for the exit first!  
  
???: I can get out before anyone else.  
  
Falco: Who is this invisible thing that's talking to us?  
  
CF, Fox/Falco, and ??? zooms for the cave exit. When they got there, CF and Fox/Falco got stucked at the cave exit, but ??? was able to get out first.  
  
G&W: I got out first!  
  
Fox: No wonder that voice sounds familiar!  
  
CF: No one can see him in the dark!  
  
MH: Game & Watch is in lead now and is heading for the volcanic zone.  
  
The outer wall of the cave blows up.  
  
Samus: Hehe. My power bomb made an exit.  
  
Kirby: You lead us out also.  
  
Pokey: Now I can see light again!  
  
MH: Everyone except Falcon and Fox/Falco is heading for the volcanic zone.  
  
Bowser: It's raining fireballs!  
  
Stu: Flaming meatballs!  
  
Kirby: Red-hot tomatoes!  
  
Samus: My starship is fireproof.  
  
Luigi: Wah!  
  
Mario: Use the star gasoline!  
  
Luigi: Got it pumped in!  
  
Mario/Luigi turned invincible and drove through the volcanic zone safely.  
  
MH: Mario and Luigi got out the volcanic zone!  
  
G&W: I'm turning red!  
  
Bowser: This heat is nothing to me!  
  
Barney: I want to swim! (Jumps into lava)  
  
Barney is so fat that when he jumped in to the pool of lava, all the lava splashed out.  
  
Barney: Where did all the orange juice go?  
  
MH: Mario/Luigi is getting near the finish line! Samus and Bowser are catching up also!  
  
Samus: The winner is I!  
  
Bowser: I'm getting near!  
  
Mario: Get-a some mushroom oil!  
  
Luigi: We ran out of it!  
  
Bowser: I have mushroom oil!  
  
Bowser used the oil and zooms toward the goal, but then crashes into the wall.  
  
Mario: Yippee!  
  
Luigi: We won!!!!  
  
MH: Mario and Luigi got first place! Here are the scores of everyone:  
  
Mario/Luigi: 36  
  
Samus: 35  
  
CF: 30  
  
Ganondorf: 30  
  
Fox/Falco: 30  
  
Bowser: 27  
  
Kirby: 27  
  
Wario: 25  
  
Stu/Pid: 22  
  
Barney: 19  
  
G&W: 15  
  
Pokey: 10  
  
MH: That's all for now, tomorrow will be the third race.  
  
Please review this hilarious race. If I get too less reviews, I won't continue. 


	4. Snow Race

Chapter 4: Snow Race  
  
Peach: Is racing in the snow safe?  
  
Popo: Should be safe since everyone has snow chain on the car tires.  
  
MH: This is the third race of the Smash Grand Prix. Hope you have snow chains on because you'll be moving on snow and ice. You'll first come to an icy pond, then an evergreen forest, and finally the snow mountain. GO!!!!!  
  
The racers are off.  
  
Kirby: I can fly through the track safely.  
  
Samus: Me too!  
  
CF: I couldn't find the snow chains, so I used spike wheel, but it didn't work that well.  
  
MH: Samus and Kirby are struggling to get first place.  
  
Luigi: The icy pond is ahead.  
  
Mario: We can-a cross it safely 'cause we're light-a.  
  
Barney: (Singing) Jingle horn, jingle horn, jingle all the way! Oh what fun, it's to drive, in engine open sleigh, hey!  
  
Bowser: I'm scared that my weight would smash through the icy pond.  
  
Barney: Skating! (Falls through ice)  
  
Bowser: Is he heavier than me or what? Hey! I didn't break the ice!  
  
Everyone got through the icy pond safely, except Barney, of course.  
  
MH: They're heading for the evergreen forest.  
  
Fox: I'll activate the blade wings to cut through the forest.  
  
Stu: Get the burning sausages; we're burning through the forest.  
  
G&W: I can drive through the woods easily because I'm flat.  
  
Suddenly, the ground breaks and Barney comes out driving a Lego drilling machine.  
  
Barney: I'm a genius to invent this!  
  
Bowser: Burn! (Breathes fire)  
  
The entire forest got burned.  
  
Ganondorf: FIRE!!!  
  
Wario: How will we get through?!  
  
Inside the forest...  
  
CF: YAH!!!!  
  
Kirby: I'm burning up!  
  
Samus: My ship is fireproof.  
  
Stu: Get the waters!  
  
Pid: Okay! Fire the water capsules!  
  
MH: The forest is on fire thanks to Bowser! If we don't out it out fast, then...  
  
Suddenly, the fires disappeared.  
  
Pid: Phew, did it.  
  
MH: Thanks to Pid, the fires are now extinguished.  
  
Bowser: That was fun.  
  
Wario: Now I can drive through the forest easily because there's pretty much nothing left.  
  
MH: They're now heading for the snow mountain. Samus is in lead.  
  
Samus: This is easy.  
  
CF: Hehe, nobody knew I got to this mountain first. I'll roll down snowballs to squash them. (Throws snowball)  
  
Kirby: A big scoop of coconut ice cream is rolling down!  
  
Mario: Whoa!  
  
Ganondorf: Dodge!  
  
Everyone dodged the snowball, which then rolled into a loop. After going through the loop, it flew back to...  
  
CF: AHHH!!!!!! (Gets into car) Move! Move fast! (Gets hit by big snowball)  
  
Barney: YALAHOOOEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Barney's shout created an avalanche.  
  
Barney: Oopsie.  
  
Pokey: What have you done?!?!  
  
Samus: I can fly over it!  
  
MH: Samus flew higher than 2 feet! It's considered off track, so she'll lose points for doing it.  
  
Samus: Curse!  
  
Luigi: YAHH!!!!!  
  
Fox: Quick! Full speed ahead!  
  
Falco: The jet boosters are frozen!  
  
Stu: Pid! Mix in baking soda and vinegar!  
  
Pid: Got it!  
  
Stu/Pid's tank zoomed off at the speed of sound.  
  
MH: Amazing speed!  
  
Wario: We're done for!  
  
Bowser: Simple! (Breathes fire)  
  
Samus: I can destroy them with my rocket launchers!  
  
Bowser and Samus were able to stop the avalanche.  
  
Bowser: We make a great team.  
  
Samus: The others have left!  
  
MH: Stu and Pid are in lead! They're heading for the finish line!  
  
Stu: Put down oils to make other racers slid.  
  
Pid: Hehe.  
  
Kirby: I can fly over your evil trap!  
  
CF: Wait for me!!! (Drives on oil and slips) Doh!  
  
Stu: We're gonna make it!  
  
Suddenly, Samus zoomed forward.  
  
Samus: OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Pid: She's coming near!  
  
Stu: Stop her!  
  
Pid: I'm spraying whipped cream at her cockpit!  
  
Samus: I can't see the front! (Crashes into rock)  
  
Stu: Hooray!  
  
CF: I'm catching up!  
  
MH: They reached the goal! Let's see the photograph.  
  
The picture shows CF, Stu/Pid, and Kirby crossing the line.  
  
MH: It looks like Kirby won, because he stuck his tongue out and it touched the finish line.  
  
Kirby: Yay!  
  
CF: I still have the highest score.  
  
Pid: We were so close!  
  
MH: Tomorrow is the final. Who can be the winner?  
  
Scores:  
  
CF: 49  
  
Kirby: 47  
  
Samus: 40  
  
Ganondorf: 39  
  
Fox/Falco: 38  
  
Mario/Luigi: 36  
  
Bowser: 34  
  
Wario: 31  
  
Barney: 27  
  
G&W: 24  
  
Pokey: 17  
  
The final race is next! Review and wait! 


	5. Cyber World race

Author's note: This chapter will keep your eye glued.  
  
Chapter 5: Cyber World Grand Prix  
  
MH: This is the last race of the Smash Grand Prix. It will be very different from other races.  
  
Wario: Like how?  
  
MH: See that machine? That's the transmission machine. When you enter it, you'll be transmitted to the cyber world inside my computer.  
  
Samus: Megaman Battle Network!  
  
MH: Yes, it's very true. You will start off from the printer and you need to make your way to the CPU. Whoever reaches the motherboard first will win.  
  
Pokey: This is hard!  
  
MH: The final is always hard.  
  
Fox: We can do it easily.  
  
MH: All right, drive into this transmission machine.  
  
Everyone drove into the machine and found him or herself in a strange place.  
  
Kirby: So this is the cyber world.  
  
G&W: We're inside the printer.  
  
Outside, the audiences are watching them through a big screen while Master Hand watches them through the computer.  
  
MH: On your mark, get set... GO!!!!!  
  
CF: I can get there before everyone else!  
  
Fox: We scanned a map of this area.  
  
Falco: Now we can find the motherboard easily.  
  
Kirby: Lemon juice! (Sips) Yuck!  
  
MH: That's yellow colored ink!  
  
Kirby: How would I know that?  
  
MH: Get moving! You're the only one left!  
  
Ganondorf: Hehe, I'll destroy this wall and all the colors will flow out and wash the others away.  
  
Ganondorf destroys the container, causing the color inks to flow out.  
  
Mario: Mamamia!  
  
Luigi: YAH!!!  
  
Barney: Let's swim in rainbow!  
  
MH: Hey! The printer is flowing with inks!  
  
G&W: I'm blue, pretty good also.  
  
Samus: How do I wipe out these color inks?  
  
In the speakers...  
  
CF: I'm gonna win!  
  
Barney: (Sing) I say! Can you drive?  
  
Outside...  
  
Link: The song of Barney!!!!  
  
DK: Shut him up!!!  
  
Pikachu: I prefer the cats we hear every night!!!!  
  
Back in the cyber world...  
  
Stu: Shut that dinosaur!  
  
Pid: Fire the durian!  
  
Barney (durian in mouth): AW!  
  
MH: They're now in the monitor.  
  
Wario: The light... it stings my eye...  
  
Mario: It hurts!  
  
Luigi: I'll throw a bob-omb at it!  
  
All of a sudden, the computer monitor breaks.  
  
MH: My monitor!!!!!  
  
Kirby: It's good to see the sky.  
  
Fox: Falcon is in front of us.  
  
Falco: We'll shoot him down. (Fire lasers)  
  
CF: (Dodges) Try and do it!  
  
Fox: Dang! We'll lose points for missing!  
  
Outside...  
  
Mewtwo: Get your computer fixed! We can't see anything on the big screen with a broken computer!  
  
MH: I'm trying!  
  
Inside...  
  
Samus: Meet your doom! (Fires big shot)  
  
Fox: Dodge!  
  
CF: Wha!  
  
Everyone avoided the shot, which then hit the ceiling, causing debris to fall and cover the entrance to the CPU.  
  
MH: The computer is burning!  
  
Fox: Guess the goal is blocked...  
  
Samus: If only I haven't missed!  
  
Pokey: How do we win now?  
  
Bowser: Maybe we can take another path, like this tunnel.  
  
Falco: I'm not sure where it leads to, but let's try.  
  
So all the racers entered the tunnel. Little did they know, that tunnel would lead them to a big adventure ahead...  
  
The next chapter is a must for Megaman Battle Network fans! Review and wait! 


	6. Jack in!

Author's note: Good, I got reviews. Hope I get more.  
  
Chapter 6: Jack In!  
  
The fourth and final race was in the cyber world of Master Hand's computer. The racers damaged the computer and went off track.  
  
MH: This should be quick.  
  
Pichu: Quick! We don't want to miss the finish!  
  
Ness: I think they must have reached the motherboard already.  
  
Somewhere in the cyber world...  
  
Fox: Where is this place?  
  
Falco: There's only an endless road.  
  
Bowser: Whose idea was it to come here?  
  
Ganondorf: A big green turtle with horns.  
  
Bowser: Where is he? I want to clobber him for telling us to come here!  
  
Ganondorf: Oh boy...  
  
Luigi: There's something up front, looks like a yellow helmet.  
  
Mario: It is a yellow helmet-a.  
  
Pokey: Why are there many yellow helmets?  
  
G&W: And a green cannon.  
  
The green cannon fired at them.  
  
Samus: It's attacking us!  
  
Stu: We'll take them gladly with our chilly missiles.  
  
Stu fired the missiles and it burned the green cannons.  
  
Kirby: These helmets fit on my head!  
  
Suddenly, the helmet came to life!  
  
Kirby: Eeks! (Throws helmet away)  
  
Wario: Why did you throw this axe-wielding and helmet-wearing thing to me?  
  
The helmet-whatever was going to attack Wario, but he quickly jumped off the car.  
  
Wario: The yellow thing went off with my car!!!!  
  
Mario: Want-a a ride?  
  
Wario: Follow my car!  
  
The races kept on driving until they reached...  
  
Green robot: What are those things zooming towards here?  
  
Red robot: Could they be viruses?  
  
Wario's car zoomed in and zoomed out wildy.  
  
Green robot: There was a Mettaur inside.  
  
Yellow robot: Where did it get the car?  
  
CF: Clear the road!!!  
  
Robots: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs off)  
  
The racers drove into a market-like place and rammed down everything.  
  
Wario: Don't lose my car!  
  
Samus: Mechanics everywhere.  
  
Barney: (singing) EE YA EE YA YOH!!!!  
  
Pid: Shut it! (Throws pineapple)  
  
Barney: Yahoo! I caught it this time! (Got hit by egg)  
  
Ganondorf: What's with these blockages!  
  
Blue robot: You're destroying my battle chip stand!!!  
  
Bowser: No one on the racing track!  
  
The racers zoomed out.  
  
Protoman: What was that?!  
  
Somewhere in the cyber world...  
  
Megaman: And to conclude, Lan didn't finish his homework again.  
  
Gutsman: So is Dex.  
  
Glyde: Let's go to other topics, now about that automatic eraser...  
  
Megaman: Wait, I'm sensing something...  
  
Gutsman: A virus?  
  
Megaman: It looks like a big one coming in big numbers.  
  
Roll: I'm scared...  
  
Gutsman: Dex, get the battle chips ready! We'll never know what it is.  
  
Dex: We'll take on anything.  
  
Lan: Are they near?  
  
Megaman: It's getting closer.  
  
Suddenly, a purple car zoomed in.  
  
Glyde: A fast one!  
  
Gutsman stopped the car from moving.  
  
Roll: There's a Mettaur inside!  
  
Yai: This car is the ones in the real world!  
  
Lan: Why is it in the cyber world?  
  
Megaman: There's more coming!  
  
Wario: WHERE IS MY CAR!!!!!!? ROAR!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: I didn't know-a you could-a make a lion's sound.  
  
CF: I see your car!  
  
Samus: There are people over there.  
  
All the racers stopped.  
  
Kirby: The cyber world is a strange place.  
  
Megaman: Who are you all?  
  
CF: I am the fastest of the fastest. I am the strong and fast. I am the best of all racers; no one can match my speed. They call me Captain Falcon.  
  
Glyde: What are you doing here?  
  
Wario: MY CAR!!!! (Runs there) My darling! Are you all right?  
  
Samus: Are you Net Navis?  
  
Iceman: How did you guess?  
  
Samus: NET NAVIS!!!!! I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!!!!!  
  
Fox: Ah yes. Samus is a Battle Network fanatic.  
  
Lan: Are they safe to be around with?  
  
Megaman: Do you come in peace?  
  
Roll: You don't look like viruses or Navis at all.  
  
The racers told them everything.  
  
Ganondorf: So now we're trying to find the way back to Master Hand's computer.  
  
Back to others...  
  
MH: Done!  
  
Ness: Yay!  
  
MH: But there's no signal from the racers.  
  
Marth: Where could they get in a computer?  
  
MH: Can it be...  
  
Back to the racers...  
  
Falco: Only Master Hand knows how to bring us out.  
  
Kirby: Will we starve in here?  
  
Stu: I guess so. We don't have food or water and these Navis eat things we can't eat.  
  
Pokey: But don't the 2 clowns have foods with them?  
  
Pid: Those are weapons, not food.  
  
Bowser: Who said they're weapons? This sausage tastes great!  
  
Kirby: This is the best pancake I ever eaten!  
  
Stu: But they are weapons.  
  
Fox: Edible weapons.  
  
Pokey: Where's the toilet?  
  
Gutsman: Sorry, but you can't find any here.  
  
Pokey: Then how do you poo and pee?  
  
Glyde: Navis don't do that.  
  
Pokey: This can't be!  
  
In the real world...  
  
Lan: How should we get those people out?  
  
Mayl: Maybe Higsby knows.  
  
Tohru: I don't think so. He isn't that smart.  
  
Yai: How about your dad, Lan?  
  
Lan: Good idea!  
  
In the cyber world...  
  
Pokey: I can't hold any longer!  
  
Ganondorf: Think of something!  
  
Pokey: I'M CAN'T HOLD IT!!!!!  
  
Pokey jumps into Barney's car and... you should know.  
  
Barney: My lovely car is now filled with shiny yellow liquids! How lovely for this to happen!  
  
Roll: That dinosaur looks life in a positive way.  
  
Mario: He can-a be a fool sometimes.  
  
Protoman: They must be the one.  
  
Falco: Who is that red man with long white hair?  
  
Megaman: That's a good friend named Protoman.  
  
Protoman: Get ready to be deleted!  
  
Samus: He means to destroy us!  
  
Gutsman: Why are you doing that?  
  
Chaud: We don't if they are viruses or not. Whatever it is, I must destroy them all or they might cause harm to the cyber world. Take them out, Protoman!  
  
Protoman: As you wish, sir.  
  
Roll: But they're really kind people!  
  
Bowser: Am I evil just because I look mean?  
  
Protoman: En guard!  
  
Protoman jumps toward the Smashers to kill them, but they all ran off. Fox and Falco fired their guns at Protoman while G&W threw burning sausages.  
  
Protoman: You're pretty good at fighting, are you?  
  
Megaman: Stop this! Protoman!  
  
Chaud: They must be destroyed to save the world!  
  
CF: Do you know whom you're attacking? I am the fastest of...  
  
Samus: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Pid: Durian launcher!  
  
Protoman: Ouch!  
  
The battle continues. Stu and Pid fired Protoman with all kinds of fruits. Ganondorf punched him down with Warlock Punch.  
  
Protoman: How can I lose?  
  
Chaud: I have never lost to anyone besides Lan. Jack out, Protoman.  
  
Protoman: We'll meet again.  
  
Ganondorf: He was nothing at all.  
  
Gutsman: I'm amazed at your fighting skills.  
  
Megaman: I wish I could fight as well as you all.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do you think? Be patient! And by the way, Tohru was from the MMBN anime. 


	7. The search

Author's note: Everyone you met in the cyber world is from the MMBN anime.  
  
Chapter 7: The Search  
  
MH: They must have traveled through the lines and entered deep into the cyber world. We have to spread out and look in every computer to find them.  
  
Pichu: That's pretty hard.  
  
Jigglypuff: How do we know which computer they're in?  
  
MH: Just ask each computer owner if they saw strange people inside their computers.  
  
Zelda: How do we get them out?  
  
MH: Once you found them, call me and I'll do the rest.  
  
All the Smashers spread out.  
  
Yoshi: Excuse me, sir.  
  
Man: Yeah?  
  
Yoshi: Have you seen humans inside your computer?  
  
Man: Humans inside a computer?  
  
Yoshi: It's hard to explain. My friends entered the computer through some machine called the transmission fluid machine. Through that machine, they were sent into the fiber world of the computer. They have to make their way to the see-pee-you and reach the father board in order to return to the real world. But the computer is damaged so they went deep into the fiber world.  
  
Man: ???????  
  
Yoshi: Let me check your computer. (Smashes computer)  
  
Man: MY COMPUTER!!!!!  
  
Yoshi: (Looking through magnify glass) Mario, are you in there?  
  
Man: You ruined my computer! What do you have to say for yourself?!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi?  
  
In the cyber world...  
  
Megaman: This is Net City!  
  
Samus: I didn't know there's a city in the cyber world!  
  
Kirby: Where's the best restaurant?  
  
Wario: You can't find the kind of food here.  
  
Iceman: Aki-Chan is hosting a concert. Let's go!  
  
Pokey: Who's Ugly-Chan?  
  
Iceman: HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MODEL THAT WAY?!!?!?!  
  
Program: You look like one of us.  
  
Bowser: Do I?  
  
Program: You're green and have tall ears on top.  
  
Bowser: Those aren't ears, they're horns.  
  
Program: Why doesn't it make a sound?  
  
Bowser: It's the different horn!  
  
Program: Why do you look so ugly?  
  
Bowser: MAH!!!!  
  
Program: (Cries) Wah!  
  
Fox: What spectacular view!  
  
Falco: I see nothing but blue.  
  
In a concert, Aki-Chan is singing.  
  
Iceman: Yippee!  
  
Barney: I can sing better! (Goes up stage and sings) HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU!!!!  
  
Robots: HELP US!!!! WHAT HORRIBLE MUSIC!!!!!  
  
Stu: Take this, you purple fatty! (Throws a pot of curry)  
  
Barney (pot on head): My head is hotheaded!  
  
In the real world...  
  
Lan: I'm Dr. Hikari's son. May I see my dad?  
  
Worker: Sorry, he went out. He might be back within 3 hours.  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Young Link (YL): Any luck?  
  
Ness: Nobody believed what I said.  
  
DK: I've broken 5 computers already and found nothing.  
  
Popo: How can we find them when they're being shrunk and are inside computers?  
  
Dex: Did you mention people inside the computer?  
  
Popo: Yeah?  
  
In the cyber world...  
  
G&W: Your technology is great!  
  
Kirby: Food is lacking.  
  
Pokey: So is bathroom.  
  
Luigi: I'm bored. I wanna go home.  
  
Pid: We don't know how to leave this place.  
  
Wario: It's Master Hand's fault!  
  
CF: He made us trapped in this place!  
  
Program: Alert! Invader attacked!!!  
  
Fridgeman: I am the great Fridgeman.EXE! I am here to destroy for fun!  
  
Kirby: A walking talking refrigerator!  
  
Fridgeman: Inside me are deadly explosives.  
  
Samus: We'll take on you anytime.  
  
Megaman: You'll never win!  
  
Gutsman: Our operators aren't around to give us battle chips.  
  
Roll: We won't have enough power to fight him!  
  
Ganondorf: We can do the job.  
  
The Smashers and Fridgeman fought. Bowser breathed fire at Fridgeman and it worked. Mario and Luigi threw fireballs to hurt Fridgeman.  
  
Fridgeman: You dare use fire attack! Die! (Throw ice cubes)  
  
Kirby: (Eats ice) Not bad.  
  
Suddenly, Kirby turns to ice.  
  
Falco: Kirby!  
  
Fox: What have you done to him?  
  
Fridgeman: Who told him to eat that ice cube? He deserves it!  
  
Bowser: You'll pay for doing this to our friend!  
  
Fridgeman: See my frozen pies! (Throws pie)  
  
Barney: Pie! (Gets hit in face) I loose a tooth! Now I can attract the tooth fairy!  
  
Pokey: See my ultimate attack! (Farts)  
  
G&W: Ugh! The smell!  
  
Glyde: Oh...  
  
Fridgeman: Doh! How horrible that smells!  
  
Ganondorf: WARLOCK PUNCH!!!!!  
  
Fridgeman: WAH!!!! (Explodes)  
  
Ganondorf: Simple as that!  
  
Bowser: We won!  
  
Kirby turns back to normal.  
  
Kirby: Where's the enemy?  
  
Robot: You saved us!  
  
Program: Hooray!  
  
Megaman: You're pretty good!  
  
Gutsman: Humans are strong also.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Out at last

Chapter 8: Out At Last!  
  
MH: So you kids knew about the people inside the cyber world?  
  
Lan: Yeah, they must be in the Net City.  
  
In Net City...  
  
CF: zzz...  
  
Fox: I learned a lot about computers here.  
  
Falco: I learned a lot about boredom here.  
  
Samus: I learned a lot about Navis.  
  
Kirby: No food...  
  
Pokey: The lack of toilet...  
  
Bowser: I'm tired of being cooped up in small space!  
  
Gutsman: Are you kidding? The space is big!  
  
Bowser: I want to go to the outside world so I can escape this fat singing dinosaur!  
  
Barney: zzz...  
  
Pid: He's asleep.  
  
Barney: It's a flying pig! A swimming rock! A man-eating cheese!  
  
Stu: He talks in his sleep.  
  
Wario: There's no loot around here.  
  
Luigi: The sky is always blue, how can I tell day and night?  
  
???: Can you here me?  
  
Mario: That sounds like Master Hand-a.  
  
MH: It's me, Master Hand!  
  
G&W: We can leave at last!  
  
MH: I'm plugging in the cord to activate the transmission machine. When you see a green column of light, step into it to exit.  
  
Falco: Finally!  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out.  
  
Mayl: A blackout during this time?  
  
MH: Now the machine won't work. They'll have to wait for the electric to return.  
  
Falco: Man! We were so close to leaving here!  
  
After 3 hours...  
  
Ness: When's the electric coming back?  
  
Dex: There never was a blackout this long.  
  
???: I'm home.  
  
Lan: Hey dad!  
  
Father: The entire of Electopia lost electricity.  
  
Lan: How come?  
  
Father: Only the power plant is still active.  
  
Dex: Let's go and check.  
  
Yai: But our Navis can't leave the Net City due to the blackout.  
  
MH: If the power plant is still on, then I can use my machine to transport the Smashers inside and check!  
  
Yoshi: But we know nothing about the fiber world.  
  
At the power plant...  
  
Father: What happened?  
  
Worker: The power plant is absorbing electricity. The entire world's electricity will be gone soon!  
  
MH: Let my people check. I activated the transmission machine.  
  
DK, Mewtwo, Link, Marth, Roy, Pikach, and Pichu entered the cyber world.  
  
Link: This place is flashing with electricity.  
  
DK: Let's find the source.  
  
They met a Navi.  
  
Protoman: Who are you?  
  
Mewtwo: We're here to find the cause of this problem.  
  
Protoman: I can do it myself, you guys stay out.  
  
Marth: That isn't very nice.  
  
Protoman: You better be quiet or else I'll slay you.  
  
Roy: I think we're the one who'll slay you.  
  
Link: Could you be the one behind everything?  
  
Protoman: How dare you call me a bad guy!  
  
Father: That Navi is Protoman! He's Chaud's Navi!  
  
DK: He's acting mean on us.  
  
Protoman: I'll fix everything myself. (Runs off)  
  
The Smashers traveled around.  
  
Pikachu: There's a mouse attacking us!  
  
DK: Mice in the cyber world?  
  
Mewtwo: I take no prisoners. (Destroys mouse)  
  
Link: That must be a mechanical mouse.  
  
Roy: Could that be how viruses actually look like?  
  
Pichu: The electricity is traveling there.  
  
They came to source of this problem.  
  
???: Who goes there?  
  
Pikachu: We're here to stop you from absorbing electric!  
  
Dynamoman: Do you think you can defeat me, the powerful Dynamoman.EXE?  
  
Mewtwo: Our force is strong enough to do everything.  
  
Marth: Why are you doing this?  
  
Dynamoman: To have power so I can take over the cyber world!  
  
Link: You wicked beast!  
  
Protoman: Found you at last!  
  
DK: Let's fight him together.  
  
Protoman: You sit aside; I'll show you my power.  
  
Protoman and Dynamoman fought. Dynamoman had too much electrical power and injures Protoman badly.  
  
Protoman: How can this be?  
  
Dynamoman: Die!  
  
Mewtwo: Not so fast! (Fires shadow ball)  
  
Dynamoman: Ouch! What kind of power is that?  
  
Roy: Flare Blade!  
  
Dynamoman: As long as I'm absorbing electric, I'm invincible!  
  
Pichu: We need to turn off the electric.  
  
Father: Got it.  
  
Nana: What's this stick for. (Pulls stick) Hey, where the lights go?  
  
Dynamoman: What? The electric are all gone!  
  
Pikachu: Now we can take on you! (Fires thunderbolt)  
  
Dynamoman: You're helping me become stronger.  
  
Link: You shouldn't use electric on him.  
  
The Smashers fought Dynamoman. Pikachu and Pichu used Skull Bash on him many times while Marth and Roy slashed him a lot. Link threw lots of bombs and DK kept on punching him. Mewtwo used shadow ball and flung him around.  
  
Dynamoman: I'm losing. I shall use my ultimate power. This might kill me, but you will all die along! HA!!!!! (Begins flashing)  
  
Mewtwo: He's gonna self-destruct!  
  
Roy: Jack us out!  
  
Father: Turn on the electric quick!  
  
Before Dynamoman explodes, Protoman quickly slashed him into pieces.  
  
Dynamoman: HAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Pichu: Phew...  
  
After a while...  
  
Ganondorf: Out at last!  
  
Falco: Finally back home.  
  
Samus: Hope we meet again!  
  
Lan: Good-bye!  
  
Mayl: We won't forget you!  
  
Yai: Don't get lost again.  
  
Dex: I'll train my Gutsman to be like you all!  
  
Tohru: Take care!  
  
Father: Farewell!  
  
Back at the Smash Mansion...  
  
MH: Because of the computer incident, nobody reached the goal, so I'll put on another race tomorrow.  
  
CF: It better not be the same.  
  
MH: Just wait and see.  
  
Next chapter will be the final race. Wait and review! 


	9. Necro Speedway

Chapter 9: Necro Speedway  
  
MH: Good day, or is it good night? This is the really final racetrack, the Necro Speedway. You will be racing in the nighttime. You will encounter many scary things along the way.  
  
Kirby: Why race during nighttime?  
  
MH: To heat things up.  
  
Luigi: Will we encounter ghosts?  
  
MH: Of course you will.  
  
Luigi: AH!  
  
MH: But they'll only scare you. You all better get going... NOW!!!!  
  
All the racers zoomed off. The racers are traveling in the dark and ghosts are flying around scaring them.  
  
Mario: There's-a nothing to scare-a about.  
  
Luigi: (already fainted)  
  
MH: They're coming to a fork on the road.  
  
CF: I'll take left; it's my lucky direction.  
  
Kirby: Right sounds right.  
  
CF, Pokey, Mario/Luigi, Wario, and Bowser took left while the others went right.  
  
On the left...  
  
Wario: Dang, my car light went out. That's it!  
  
Wario caught some firefly and put them into the car light.  
  
Wario: Now I have light!  
  
Bowser: So quiet.  
  
Boo: Boo!  
  
Bowser: BOO!!!!  
  
Boo: WAH!!!!  
  
Bandit: Money or your life!  
  
CF: Are you part of the race obstacle?  
  
Bandit: What race obstacle? Give me your money!  
  
CF: Here. (Drives off)  
  
Bandit: Hey! These are metal pieces!  
  
On the right...  
  
Samus: This cave doesn't look good, the sign even warned me.  
  
Ganondorf: The sign said: "Cave off limits. Beware the Muffin Man." Yeah right. (Enters cave)  
  
Fox: What lovely sound.  
  
Falco: Those are Sirens. I read them on the book of monsters. These humanoid-creatures will sing lovely songs to attract people to their death!  
  
Fox: I can't take the music. It's too lovely. (Drives toward Siren)  
  
Falco: Don't Fox! Wait, I can't stand it also.  
  
Barney: I can sing better than them! LALALALALALA!!!!!!!  
  
Sirens: AHHHHH!!!!! (Runs off)  
  
Fox: You saved us!  
  
Falco: Hooray for Barney!  
  
On the left...  
  
Pokey: I'm scared...  
  
Boo: Hello.  
  
Pokey: Will you scare me?  
  
Boo: I'm too cute to scare someone.  
  
Pokey: Can you lead me to the goal?  
  
Boo: Follow the yellow brick road.  
  
Pokey: But I can't see it in the dark.  
  
Boo: Then follow the dark road.  
  
Pokey: Thanks! Here's your gift.  
  
Boo: Ooh! A dried gecko! My favorite food!  
  
Pokey: I'm following the dark road. AH! (Falls)  
  
Pokey falls into an underground cave.  
  
Pokey: Guess I have to find my way out.  
  
On the right side...  
  
Ganondorf: Should've listen to that sign. Now I got muffin crumbs all over me, I even got raisins up my nose.  
  
Pokey: I'm out at last! Boy, is that Muffin Man scary!  
  
Bandit: Money or your life!  
  
Wario: You want my money? I'll give it to you! (Punches bandit) Here's more! (Punch) Even more! (Kicks) Take more! (Punch) Have them all! (Kicks) Here it is! (Kicks) Take them all! (Headbutts) WANT MORE?!!!?  
  
Bandit (bruise all over): More than enough.... You may go...  
  
Kirby: I want to sleep, but I must win the race.  
  
Barney: (Singing) Rock my baby, on the treetop!  
  
Kirby: zzz...  
  
Barney: It worked! Yahoo! Now I can win easily!  
  
Stu: Let's get moving!  
  
Pid: Our glowing mushroom really helped.  
  
Barney: Hear my lullaby!  
  
Stu: Zip your mouth! (Throws pumpkin)  
  
Barney: I'm the pumpkin head!  
  
CF: I'm gonna win!  
  
Samus: Never!  
  
CF: You get out of my way!  
  
Samus: I'll kill you!  
  
CF: You'll lose a whopping 30 points if you killed someone!  
  
Samus: Then I'll ruin your car! (Crashes into tree)  
  
CF: You deserved it for not looking at the front! (Crashes into tree)  
  
Fox: We're first!  
  
MH: Looks like Fox and Falco is near the finish line. Wait, G&W is furiously catching up!  
  
G&W: I'll win!  
  
Falco: Even if you win, you still won't have enough points to become first place.  
  
G&W: That is why I prepared these. (Throws water balloon)  
  
Fox: He's got a huge box of them!  
  
Falco: If he doesn't miss, he'll earn more than 50 points and we'll lose a lot!  
  
Bowser: Out of the way! (Runs over G&W)  
  
G&W: beep....  
  
Bowser: Using the power of the golden mushroom, I'm the king of speed!  
  
CF: I WIN!!!!!  
  
MH: Who's gonna make it?  
  
CF and Bowser are ahead of everyone else. Soon...  
  
MH: They crossed the finish line; let's see the photograph. CF won!  
  
CF: HOORAY!!!!  
  
MH: Congratulations! Falcon got the most points!  
  
CF: My wish is to have a brand new sports car!  
  
MH: Here you go! (Gives a toy car)  
  
CF: You're not kidding, are you? This is a tiny toy car!  
  
MH: That's your prize. See ya! (Flies off)  
  
CF: Come back here!!!!!  
  
Bowser: I think even if I got first place, my prize won't be how it is.  
  
Ganondorf: So we wasted our energy in this race?  
  
Samus: Falcon wanted a new car, but he got a toy car.  
  
Kirby: This makes me wonder how my free ticket to Food Heaven will be.  
  
Mario: I'm-a sleepy.  
  
Luigi: Let's go home now.  
  
Wario: I didn't win...  
  
Pokey: Oh boy.  
  
Barney: Cheer up! Let's sing together to let out our sorrows!  
  
Others: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
And so, the racers went back home, leaving Barney tied up on the road.  
  
THE END 


End file.
